Moi, je saurai
by maoul92
Summary: OS Tu dis que nombreux sont ceux qui s'y sont cassés les dents. Mais moi, je suis différent, j'y arriverai. Pwp lemon


One piece :

OC : fille

Résumé : Tu dis que nombreux sont ceux qui s'y sont cassés les dents. Mais moi, je suis différent, j'y arriverai. Pwp Law/OC lemon

 **Moi, je saurai**

Je suis née sur une petite île sans histoire de North Blue. Il y fait tellement froid que les gens ne sont pas très regardant sur le look. Donc je me suis toujours habillée d'un jean épais et sans forme noir et d'une doudoune noire sur des pulls tous aussi noirs. La seule touche de couleur était mes baskets de fourrure (oui oui ça existe) vert pomme.

Je n'avais jamais essayé de me féminiser ou de me comporter comme la jeune femme que j'étais.

A 19 ans, je n'étais jamais tombée amoureuse et malgré mes nombreuses aventures, je n'avais jamais trouvé un attrait particulier au sexe. En fait, je n'avis jamais éprouvé du plaisir pendant l'acte. Alors, je simulais (à merveille) pour faire plaisir à ces hommes qui m'abordaient. Je ne refusais pas leurs avances car je savais qu'eux y prenaient beaucoup de plaisir. Et je ne rechignais jamais à prendre l'initiative.

Un jour qu'il faisait pour une fois beau, je me décidais à sortir prendre un peu l'air. Je vagabondais à la recherche d'une quelconque tâche à accomplir. Finalement, j'entrais dans une boutique de vêtements. Je n'avais vraiment rien d'autre à faire. Dédaignant les robes, jupes et slim pour femme, je me dirigeais vers les rayons pour homme. Je repérais quelques t-shirts amples qui me plaisaient et décidais de passer en caisse. Mais mes pieds avaient visiblement complotés contre moi et je me retrouvai étalée de tout mon long par terre.

Levant la tête, je vis une paire de chaussures noires en cuir et un jean à tâches bleu.

Je me redressais vivement et tombais nez à nez avec Trafalgar Law. Il ressemblait en tous points à la photo de son avis de recherche. Je balbutiais quelques mots d'excuses et le laissais passer. Je payais mes achats et rentrais précipitamment chez moi.

Me retrouver devant un pirate si reconnu m'avait sonnée. Le pire, c'était qu'il ne m'avait même pas accordé un seul regard. J'avais eu l'impression de n'être qu'un déchet sur son chemin. Cette comparaison m'énerva et je décidais de prendre une douche pour me calmer.

Mais décidément, ma bonne étoile m'avait quittée car ma mère m'appela à ce moment là afin que je tienne la boutique pour le reste de la journée.

Je râlais en descendant et pris place au milieu des flacons avec un bon roman.

Il s'agissait en fait d'une sorte de pharmacie. Mes parents étaient alchimistes et avaient monté cette affaire il y avait plus de vingt ans maintenant. Ma mère tenait la boutique pendant que mon père confectionnait les remèdes. Et parfois, ils tentaient une expérience et je devais prendre le relais de ma chère génitrice.

Je n'avais jamais eu d'intérêt pour la médecine. Au contraire, je m'étais prise d'affection pour tous les produits nocifs et plantes mortelles. Je perfectionnais mes compétences en cachette car si mes parents avaient eu vent de mes penchants, ils en auraient fait une crise cardiaque.

J'avais lu un bon tiers de bouquin quand un client entra dans le magasin. Avec un soupir, je délaissais le livre et accueillis le nouveau venu qui n'était personne d'autre que Law lui-même.

Je tentais de sourire et il m'ignora encore. Agacée, je lui demandais ce qu'il cherchait.

« Vous ne me serez d'aucune aide, sauf si vous vous y connaissez en matière de poisons »

Cela avait été dit d'un ton sarcastique et je m'offusquais de son dédain pour ma personne.

Malheureusement pour lui, il était tombé sur la mauvaise personne. Et j'allais lui prouver tout de suite que l'on ne se moquait pas de moi impunément.

Je me dirigeais vers une armoire, l'ouvrais et en sortis trois fioles. Je les posais violemment sur le comptoir et allais vers une étagère de l'autre côté de la pièce où j'en pris deux autres. Je revins sur mes pas et lançais un regard de défis au pirate qui me dévisageait curieusement.

« Si vous mélangez ces trois produits, dis je en désignant les trois premières fioles, vous obtiendrez un poison fulgurant à ingérer. Si vous ajoutez les deux autres, vous ferez durer le plaisir d heures selon la victime. Il n'y a aucun remède. Autre chose ? »

Il me fixait dans les yeux de son regard insondable. Je sentais une tension dans l'air qui me mettait mal à l'aise.

Le silence s'allongeait et il ne réagissait toujours pas.

Finalement, n'en pouvant plus, je baissais les yeux un instant avant de le regarder de nouveau. Il avait un petit air satisfait qui ne me plaisait pas du tout.

« Alors vous vous y connaissez vraiment ? »

« Bien sûr ! Je ne suis pas une inculte. Je suis même spécialisée dans ce type de produits. »

« Pourtant, je ne vois rien qui en atteste ici. »

« C'est la boutique de mes parents. Et ils ne sont pas au courant. »

« Mmmm… Intéressant. Et vous avez autre chose à me proposer ? »

Je passais la demi-heure suivante à lui sortir toutes sortes de mélanges. Finalement, il partit sans rien acheter. J'avais fait tout ça pour rien et avais atteint le summum de la colère.

Il n'y eu aucun autre client de l'après midi.

Le soir, je choisissais de me défouler afin de ne pas m'endormir sur ces sentiments négatifs. Je partais donc à la recherche d'un homme qui voudrait bien de mon corps pour la soirée.

N'entendez pas que je me prostitue ! Je ne tire aucun profit si ce n'est une bonne nuit de sommeil car mine de rien, même sans plaisir, le sexe ça fatigue.

Je me dirigeais vers les bars, mes longs cheveux bruns virevoltant au gré du vent. J'arrivais sans encombre, me commandais un jus de fruit et attendis. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'un prétendant m'aborde tout sourire. Je lui répondis mielleusement et nous prîmes la direction des chambres dans les étages.

Je ne faisais pas grand cas du physique de mes conquêtes. Après tout, le sexe, c'est le sexe.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, je redescendais, déçue. Il n'avait que très peu d'endurance et ne m'avait pas fatiguée ni calmée pour un sou.

Je repris place au même endroit et attendis de nouveau. Un homme s'assit à ma gauche et je reconnu Law. Je n'étais décidément pas vernie. Je sentis ma colère gronder et tentais de la refouler quelque peu. Peine perdue.

« Pourquoi êtes vous dans cet état, Miss ? »

« Dans quel état ? »

« Vous êtes en colère. »

« La faute à qui… »

« Je n'ai rien fait qui puisse m'attirer vos foudres à ce que je saches. »

En plus, il disait vrai. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, son attitude m'énervait.

« Je vous ai vu partir avec un autre tout à l'heure. Qu'est il devenu ? »

« Il dort »

« Oh. Et vous, vous ne vous reposez pas ? N'êtes vous pas satisfaite ? »

« Pourquoi le serais je ? »

Je le vis froncer les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ne le seriez vous pas ? »

A mon tour de froncer les sourcils.

« Le sexe, c'est pour les hommes. Pas pour nous les femmes. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui. Ou en tout cas, ce n'est pas pour moi. »

« Vous ne devez pas être tombés sur de bon partenaires si vous tenez ce discours. »

« J'en ai eu bien plus que vous ne pensez et je peux vous l'affirmer, les femmes ne ressentent aucun plaisir au sexe. Si ce n'est qu'on s'occupe exclusivement d'elles. »

« La quantité ne fait pas la qualité. »

Le pirate semblait vraiment intrigué. Et je remarquais une lueur de défis dans ses prunelles. Un silence songeur s'installa entre nous.

« Vous tenez un discours bien général. Pourtant, je n'ai jamais eu l'impression que mes partenaires simulaient leurs jouissances. »

« Peut-être n'est-ce que moi alors. »

« Je suis persuadé qu'il n'y a en fait aucun problème chez vous. »

« Vous êtes bien sûr de vous. »

« Je peux même vous le prouver si vous le voulez. »

« De quoi ? demandais je perplexe. Vous voudriez coucher avec moi ? Juste pour ça ? »

« Oui Miss. Juste pour vous prouver votre bêtise. »

« Eh bien, je n'ai jamais refusé de proposition donc pourquoi commencer ? Mais je vous assure que vous perdez votre temps. »

Il me sourit mystérieusement et me proposa de rejoindre son sous-marin car il n'avait pas pour habitude de découcher. J'acceptais et le suivis sans un mot.

Je ne me faisais pas d'illusion. Nombre d'hommes avaient essayé et tous s'y étaient cassés les dents. Alors, ce n'était pas lui qui allait changer la donne.

Il me conduisit jusque dans sa chambre et me proposa d'aller prendre une douche car il n'aimait pas toucher une fille « déjà utilisée ». Je m'offusquais silencieusement à ces mots mais accédais à sa demande.

Après m'être consciencieusement essuyée, je retournais dans la chambre où je le retrouvais assis sur le lit, torse nu. Il semblait m'attendre et fut surpris de me voir déjà nue.

Je tentais de déchiffrer son regard mais n'y parvins pas. J'approchais et me mis devant lui, un peu mal à l'aise.

Il se leva en me disant de ne pas bouger et alla chercher quelque chose dans la pièce d'à côté. Il revint avec une paire de menotte en cuir. L'objet m'effraya et je tentais de partir, mais i m'attrapa et m'attacha les mains à la tête de lit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ! hurlais je. »

« Tais toi »

Sa vois claqua et je me tus. Son regard me brûlais. Il me faisait peur. Je regrettais d'être venue, sans m'être interrogée plus que ça sur ses véritables intentions.

Il s'assit à ma gauche et passa sa main sur mon ventre. Je frissonnais et tentais de nouveau de lui échapper. Mais une claque douloureuse sur la cuisse me dissuada. Il reprit son geste, passant et repassant sa main sa main gauche sur mon ventre. Puis, du bout des doigts, il remonta entre mes seins jusqu'à ma gorge, puis ma bouche. Je lui mordais sauvagement les doigts. Chose que je regrettais immédiatement. Il me retourna sur le ventre et m'asséna une fessée dont je me souviendrai toute ma vie.

Alors que je criais grâce, il me remit en place et me pris la mâchoire, m'obligeant à le regarder de mes yeux humides de larmes.

« Tu ne refais plus jamais ça. »

Sa voix était calme, mais glacée. J'acquiesçais timidement et il me lâcha.

Puis, il se mit à genoux entre mes jambes qu'il souleva, les pliant écartées, vers moi. Il resta ainsi un petit moment. Enfin, il délaissa ma jambe gauche, et de sa main libre vint me titiller le clitoris. Effrayée, je le laissais faire sans protester. Il me regardait dans les yeux, guettant le moindre indice sur mon visage. Je comprenais enfin pourquoi il m'avait lancé ce défis. Je n'étais qu'un sujet d'expérience. Cette constatation m'attrista.

Sans prévenir, il inséra deux doigts dans mon intimité. Je sifflai de douleur et de surprise. Puis me relaxais, habituée. Il fit quelques mouvements de ciseaux puis ajouta un troisième, puis un quatrième. Je tentais de me calmer. Souvent, quand un homme préparait une femme, il faisait en sorte que le nombre de doigts corresponde à la taille de sa virilité. Lors de mes aventures, il n'y en avait eu que très peu qui en avait usé de quatre.

Apparemment, Law en ferait parti.

Ses yeux étaient toujours dardés sur mon visage.

« Tu sais ce qui va se passer, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il. »

Je ne répondis rien mais gardais mon regard sur lui. Ses doigts entraient et sortaient dans un rythme lent mais régulier. Je n'avais plus mal et je sentais quelque chose dont je n'avais pas l'habitude. Des sortes de chatouillis. Ce n'était que minime donc je ne m'y intéressait pas.

Nous restâmes un long moment ainsi, sans rien dire. La sensation s'était un peu accentuée et je me demandais si c'était ce que je recherchais depuis toujours. Mais je repoussais cette pensée, me disant que la jouissance ne pouvait être aussi insignifiante. Mais je devais avouer que cette sensation était plutôt plaisante.

Je rouvris les yeux (que je n'avais pas eu conscience d'avoir fermé) et découvris Law avec un sourire vicieux.

Ce que je ne comprenais pas, c'est comment Law arrivait à pousser les quelques soupirs que j'entendais sans ouvrir la bouche. A moins que… ce ne soit les miens… Je ne m'en était même pas aperçue. Et pourtant, plus j'écoutais, plus je devais me rendre à l'évidence. Et les chatouillis que je ressentais de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus intensément, commençaient bel et bien à ma rendre folle. Je tirais sur mes chaînes dans l'espoir de les faire céder.

Je fixai le pirate qui commençait à m'agacer avec son fichu sourire.

Soudain, il retira ses doigts. Les chatouillis s'arrêtèrent, laissant place à quelque chose qui me laissa avec un goût de frustration au fond de la bouche.

« Pourquoi t'arrêtes tu ? »

« Oh. Maintenant, tu veux que je continue ? Pourtant, n'es tu pas censée ne rien ressentir ? »

Il m'avait bien eu. Mais pourtant, je voulais qu'il recommence. J'avais l'impression que ça m'était indispensable. Je commençais à me tortiller, tentant de me soustraire à son expression moqueuse.

Sans prévenir, il remit ses doigts m'arrachant un gémissement approbateur. Il se mit alors à les bouger beaucoup plus rapidement qu'avant. Les chatouillis revinrent mais se changèrent en quelque chose de plus… de plus… j'en sais rien. Mais bon sang que c'était bon ! Ce n'était plus des soupirs qui sortaient de ma bouche, mais de véritables gémissements.

Je sentis soudainement monter quelque chose qui m'était totalement inconnu. Je basculais ma tête en arrière et tirais sur mes chaînes, tentant de me raccrocher à quelque chose. Mon bassin accompagnait les mouvements du médecin. Mes jambes étaient parcourues de spasmes et Law dut me les tenir pour continuer sa besogne.

Finalement, je sentis l'orgasme m'envahir et je fus époustouflée par le plaisir. Tant et si bien qu'il me fallut du temps pour reprendre mes esprits.

Lorsque je revins à moi, Law était encore à genoux entre mes jambes outrageusement ouvertes. Il me regardait dans les yeux et je fus intimidée par la lueur de désir que j'entrapercevais dans ses orbes grises.

Ses mais caressaient doucement l'intérieur de mes cuisses tremblantes dans un geste qui se voulait apaisant.

Tandis que j'essayais de reprendre mon souffle, il s'éloigna et enleva pantalon et boxer. Ma respiration se coupa. Son membre gorgé de sang était à la fois long et épais. Je comprenais qu'il ait eu besoin de quatre doigts pour me préparer. Il n'était pas le plus gros que j'avais pris, mais restait indéniablement impressionnant.

Il se plaça entre mes jambes et releva celles-ci. Puis, il plongea en moi en un gémissement rauque.

Encore sous le grief du plaisir qui venait de me transporter, je dus me mordre la langue pour ne pas crier de bonheur. Il resta immobile quelques instants, s'assurant de l'absence de douleur, puis commença un ballet vieux comme le monde.

Il entrait et sortait en moi avec un rythme volontairement irrégulier. Il s'amusait de me voir réclamer plus lorsqu'il ralentissait, et gémir de plaisir lorsqu'il accédait à mes suppliques. Je sentais les même chatouillis revenir dans mon bas ventre et me laissai transporter par mes sensations.

L'orgasme vint par surprise et contracta mes muscles de telle façon que le pirate au dessus de moi ne pu plus bouger.

Finalement, je me détendis et il recommença ses allers retours plus doucement. Ses gestes se firent presque tendres et langoureux. Il s'allongea sur moi, lâchant mes jambes et plaçant ses bras autour de ma tête. Son visage était à quelques centimètres de moi. Je remarquais alors qu'il était crispé : il se retenait. Je fus prise d'une envie de jouer. Je resserrais brusquement mes muscles autour de lui. La surprise le fit gémir et il me foudroya du regard.

Ca dura un long moment et je me lassai finalement… ou pas. Je remarquais une chaleur dans mon bas ventre. Celle-ci se propageait paresseusement dans le reste de mon corps. Mais elle grandissait. Et ça me fit peur car je sentais que ce n'était pas anodin. Je paniquais et Law esquissa un sourire victorieux.

Il accéléra subitement la cadence, augmentant de ce fait mes sensations. Je gémissais sans limite, essayant de me dégager pour échapper au feu qui brûlait mes entrailles.

Law accéléra encore tandis que le plaisir atteignait des sommets. Le pirate tâtonna à droite pour se saisir de la clef des menottes. Il me libéra et je m'accrochais à ses épaule comme point d'ancrage.

A chaque aller, le plaisir montait en flèche. A chaque retour, il prenait de l'élan pour l'aller suivant. Puis tout explosa. Je me sentis partir et mordis l'épaule du pirate pour rester dans la réalité. Mais le plaisir ne semblait pas vouloir partir. Il durait et durait, me foudroyant de ses vicieux éclairs à chaque mouvement de l'homme.

D'ailleurs, Law commençait à laisser s'échapper quelques bruits intéressants. Il tenait fermement les barres de la tête de lit et serrait les mâchoires à en avoir mal aux dents. Je sentais qu'il allait exploser d'un moment à l'autre. Ses mouvements étaient plus saccadés et désordonnés.

Je me détachais légèrement de lui et l'attirais dans un baiser époustouflant. Ses lèvres étouffaient mes cris et je dus me concentrer pour trouver un peu d'air. Puis j'explosais dans un cri strident et il me suivit avec un grondement rauque.

Les spasmes agitaient nos corps. Dans un effort qui semblait inhumain, le médecin se retira de moi et s'effondra à mes côté. J'eu beaucoup de mal à retrouver une respiration normale. J'avais un sentiment de plénitude qui me faisait flotter.

Je tournais la tête et vis Law m'observer, semblant imperturbable. Mais je savais qu'il en était tout autre. Ses mains tremblaient encore et ses yeux étaient voilés. Son souffle était déjà lent et régulier et je me demandais comment il avait fait.

Sa voix coupa mes pensées.

« Tu vois, ce n'était pas si compliqué que ça. »

« Co… comment as-tu fait ? Je n'y étais même pas arrivée moi-même. Sans compter toutes mes aventures. »

« Secret. »

« Hein ?!... Mais comment je vais faire moi ?»

« Tu trouveras. Je t'ai dit que c'était un problème de partenaire. »

Ses deux orbes de métal en fusion me transperçaient de part en part. Je me mis à espérer qu'il me regarderait encore de cette manière.

Aucune autre parole ne fut échangée et nous sombrâmes dans les bras de Morphée, comblés.

C'est le bruit d'une porte que l'on claque qui me réveilla le lendemain matin. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux malgré la pénombre de la pièce. J'étais seule. Law venait de partir.

Je décidais de me lever et de prendre une douche. L'eau chaude me fit du bien. Elle dénoua mes muscles encore fatigués par nos ébats de la veille. Je m'essuyais et fouillais dans l'armoire du pirate pour en sortir un boxer, un jean et un t-shirt. Les vêtements étaient visiblement bien trop grands mais il était hors de question que je remette ma tenue d'hier. Puis, je décidais de trouver de quoi manger. Je partais donc à la recherche de la cuisine.

Les couloirs se ressemblaient tous et je dus me rendre à l'évidence : je m'étais lamentablement perdue. C'est un mécanicien qui me vint en aide en m'indiquant le chemin. Merci à lui !

J'entrais alors dans ce qui semblait être le réfectoire. Je vis une dizaine d'hommes, plus le capitaine. Les matelots me fixèrent, étonnés de me voir ici, puis commencèrent à siffler et à charrier leur chef pour « une si belle prise ».

Ignorant leurs quolibets, je vins m'installer près de Law qui me tendit une tasse remplie de café. Je le remerciais et entrepris de la vider.

« Bien dormi ? tentais je »

« Oui »

Bon… Pas très bavard le matin… Je retentais tout de même ma chance.

« Moi j'ai très bien dormi. »

« Hum. »

Je me renfrognais sous l'air impassible du pirate. Les minutes passèrent ainsi, en silence. Je fixais un point indéterminé devant moi sans penser à rien. Sa voix me fit revenir à moi.

« Tu vas devoir quitter le sous-marin. Nous allons partir ce matin. »

« Ah. »

J'étais déçue de son départ. Il était le seul homme à m'avoir fait jouir et il allait partir en me laissant sur une île remplie d'idiots et d'incapables.

Finalement, je me levais et, abandonnant ma tasse à moitié vide, je cherchais la sortie du sous-marin. Arrivée sur le pont extérieur, je fermais les yeux quelques instants, appréciant le vent dans mes cheveux et le soleil sur mon visage.

Je sautais à terre et, sans un regard en arrière, rentrais à la maison. J'eu du mal à expliquer mon absence à mes parents. Ceux-ci me croyaient encore pure et innocente. J'allais dans ma chambre, fermais la porte à clef et m'effondrais, épuisée, sur le lit.

Il fallait que j'oublie cet homme. Il était un pirate recherché et je ne le croiserai sûrement plus jamais. Je devais l'oublier. Lui et ses mains douces comme la soie. Lui et ses lèvres fines si voraces. Lui et ses yeux en fusion.

« Argh ! »

Je ne pouvais pas l'oublier. Je ne pourrai jamais. Je devais vivre avec son souvenir et faire avec. Je n'avais pas pris mes vêtements. Peut-être cela lui permettra de se souvenir de moi et du coup de revenir ? Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve. Je le savais.

J'enfonçais mon visage dans mon oreiller et laissais couler mes larmes.

Fin ?

J'hésite à faire une suite… A votre avis ?

Review ?


End file.
